The use of photosensitive imaging elements comprising photopolymerizable compositions for the production of images by information-wise exposure thereof to actinic radiation is well known. Several methods for forming images using photopolymerizable compositions are known. All these methods are based on the principle of introducing a differentiation in properties between the exposed and non-exposed parts of the photopolymerizable composition e.g. a difference in solubility, adhesion, conductivity, refractive index, tackiness, permeability, diffusibility of penetrating substances e.g. dyes.
In general a latent image is obtained by the information-wise exposure of the imaging element which by a specific after-treatment is developed.
For example in the production of negative offset printing plates by an information-wise exposure a difference in solubility is obtained. Said difference in solubility is used in a development step for dissolving the non-exposed areas with a developing solution, yielding an image with a hydrophilic-hydrophobic contrast.
EP 502,562 discloses a method of dry development, in which the latent image is brought in contact with a receptor element at an elevated temperature. This results in the transfer of the non-exposed areas to the receptor element.
All the known development methods have in common that an extensive technical effort is needed and that furthermore liquid or solid waste is produced, which has to be safely removed which is a cumbersome operation.